Enemies Of The Heir, Beware
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: When Harry Potter discovers that Draco Malfoy keeps a dark secret, everything he thought he had known about the blonde appear to not be true. Because Draco is The Heir Of Slytherin. HP/DM.


**Summary:** When Harry Potter discovers that Draco Malfoy keeps a dark secret, everything he thought he had known about the blonde appear to not be true. Because Draco_ is_ The Heir Of Slytherin.

* * *

**Enemies Of The Heir, Beware...**  
**By xDemoiselleGothique.**

* * *

"Is the Polyjuice Potion ready?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. "Almost..." Came the soft reply. "Done! Just put the bit of either Astoria Greengrass or Blaise Zabini in the goblet. Whatever floats your boat." Catalina said.

Catalina Solovyova was a Slytherin through and through, but had the creativity and wit of a Ravenclaw. Eventually the Sorting Hat had decided on Slytherin, but she had switched houses due to excessive bullying. She was the first student to switch houses in a century, so of course she caught Harry's eye and they soon became friends.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Catalina asked.

"I wouldn't be Harry Potter if I didn't take a risk, Cat." Harry let out a forced chuckle.

"That's true. But remember: You're going to infiltrate into the Slytherin Dormitories. You must think, speak, talk, dress and groom like one. This will be very hard and dangerous, and I'm not sure you're going to make it, so let me tell you goodbye!" Catalina said dramatically. Harry gave her a playful shove.

Harry dropped the golden-blonde hairs into his goblet, and drank all of it at once. At least Astoria Greengrass' Polyjuice tasted like treacle tart and strawberries, and not like Flobberworm Mucus like Goyle's did.

Catalina had given him her Slytherin Girls' Uniform. She didn't need it anymore after all. "Astoria has gone to Australia to visit someone, but no one knows, so you'll be fine." Cat said as Harry dressed into the uniform.

"Thanks again, Cat." Harry smiled at her. "No worries." She replied.

The Gryffindor made his way down to the Dungeons. He tried to recall the Password that Malfoy had given in 2nd year. Perhaps it hadn't changed.

"Pureblood."

_Damn._

"Basilisk."

_Nooope._

"Serpent."

_Nada._

"Parselmouth."

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

The entrance opened and Harry entered. The first thing that he noticed was two tapestries.

_'The Noble House Of Slytherin:_  
_Salazar - † • Callidora Black I - † _  
_Adalinda - † • Armand Malfoy - † _  
_Brutus - † • Victoria Black - † _  
_Septimus - † • Dyane Prewett - † _  
_Lucius - † • Frederique Selwyn - † _  
_Lucius II - † • Lisa Nott - † _  
_Abraxas I - † • Helena Michella Delacour - _  
_Lucius Abraxas - • Narcissa Druella Black - _  
_Draconis Lucius Abraxas - • ...'_

_'The Royal Slytherin Family._  
_Prince: Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._  
_Princess: Astoria Serafina Greengrass._  
_Duke: Blaise Romero Zabini._  
_Duchess: Panselina Penelope Parkinson._  
_Marquess: Theodore Nott._  
_Marchioness: Daphne Dahlia Greengrass._  
_Count: Adrian Pucey._  
_Countess: Gemma Farley._  
_Viscount: Marcus Flint._  
_Viscountess: Tracey Davis._  
_Baron: Gregory Goyle._  
_Baroness: Millicent Bulstrode.'_

Harry did not pay them actual mind, and went to explore the dungeons. Astoria's sister, Daphne had greeted him happily, and Harry asked her coyly where Draco was. "In his rooms, of course. What, trying to hit on him again? By now you should know he _only_ has eyes for one_ particular_ pretty boy." Daphne winked, and left Harry confused. Malfoy was gay? He shrugged it off, and entered the Boys' rooms, and found the room with the silver plate.

_'Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._  
_Headboy, Prefect, and Prince Of Slytherin.'_

Harry frowned. The blonde was really full of himself. He knocked on the door. No answer. He silently sneaked inside. A note was on the bed.

_'Stori,_  
_Meet me in Salazar Slytherin's Housing ASAP. _  
_Love, Draco.'_

So that settles that. Now he was here anyway, he could as well snoop around a little.

The Room was fully black, just like it's furniture. It had a huge four poster Heavenbed, and a walk-in closet. Harry pulled open the drawers. He flushed. Muggle condoms, lube, a wizarding vibrator... Oh, and a diary.

"Alohamora."

The lock clicked open with ease.

_'Property Of Draco Malfoy._  
_Do not touch or I'll hex you!_

_Entry 1. _  
_August 30th, 1991._

_Dear Diary,_  
_Mother gave you to me today so I could just write down how I felt without anyone laughing at me. _  
_Even though I find this extremely girly, I'll use you._  
_I went to Diagon Alley today. _  
_I got my first wand! _  
_Hawthorn, 10", Unicorn Hair, Reasonably Pliant. _  
_I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!_  
_I also got two companions. _  
_A Rare black dwarven owl named Hecate, and a Black Ball-Python named Adalinda, after my great-great-great-something-grandmother._  
_They're both very wonderful. _  
_Father told me I was special for being able to speak to serpents, and that seemed so wicked!_  
_I also met a boy today in Madame Malkin's._  
_He had unruly black hair, emerald green eyes and a pale skin. _  
_He looked underfed, but I think he's the prettiest boy I've ever seen!_  
_I hope we can be friends!_  
_I never had a real, human friend before._  
_(Not one I had made myself)._  
_Sure, Pansy and Blaise. _  
_But we were forced to play together._  
_Oh, mummy is calling that dinner is ready! _  
_Dobby will come to get me soon, I reckon._  
_I want to free him, he's my friend, but Father would kill us both._  
_Bye-Bye!_

_Love,_  
_Draco._  
_-_  
_September 1st, 1991._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have discovered that the really pretty boy is Harry Potter!_  
_Can you imagine?_  
_I offered him my friendship, but he refused._  
_That hurt a lot._  
_I wonder if he thinks I only want to be his friend for the fame?_  
_I already wanted to be his friend when I did not know his name._  
_I miss mummy already._  
_I wonder how she's doing?_  
_I don't miss father though._  
_He does bad things to me._  
_I'm tired now._

_Love,_  
_Draco._  
_-_  
_1992._

_Dear Diary,_

_The Chamber Of Secrets has been reopened again! _  
_There's no other Parselmouth in this school but me, so I wonder how it got opened._  
_The walls were stained with blood, saying:_  
_'The Chamber Of Secrets has been reopened._  
_Enemies of the Heir, beware...'_  
_I find it silly that someone pretends to be me! _  
_I will keep it a secret I'm the true Heir though._  
_I don't want people to think I did it._  
_I won't even tell Vince or Greg that I'm the Heir._  
_What really shocked me was that people now think Potter is the Heir because he appeared to be able to speak to my conjured snake. _  
_I'm pretty sure he isn't a born Parselmouth. _  
_If that was true, he'd surely have been in Slytherin._

_Love,_  
_Draco.'_

_Harry dropped the diary in shock, an old letter dwarreling down._

_'My dearest Dragon,_

_I do certainly believe you are owed an explaination._  
_Your grandfather was one of the first Death Eaters recruited by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord._  
_Abraxas gave up his and future child - your father's Lordship to the Slytherin House. _  
_He made him a so-called Surrogate Heir._  
_A surrogate Heir is a person who has temporary access and gifts that actually belong to the true Heir._  
_Abraxas also helped Tom create an anagram for his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle - I Am Lord Voldemort, and helped create his first Horcrux. _  
_The diary._  
_Tom himself was actually a pretty pathetic little boy back in school._  
_As you know, Voldemort is French for 'To take a bite out of death,' which explains the name of his followers. _  
_The Death Eaters. _  
_How he got so many followers, I do not know._  
_However, what I do know, is that he is insane and what he is doing is wrong._  
_He's coming for us, so I'll have to stop writing._  
_Your twin misses you a lot, just like I._

_With lots of love,_  
_Your mother,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy._  
_(P.S.: And your sister! Mariposa! I miss you, Dray!)'_

Malfoy was truly the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort had never been the true Heir. He had been a Surrogate Heir for Abraxas. It all made sense!

Oddly enough, the most shocking discovery, however, was that Malfoy had a sister. Harry decided not to go to Malfoy's secret place, but decided he wanted to learn more about his family. So he went to the Library, and started looking into family-registers.

_M... Malder... Malen... Malfoy!_

He opened the book. Family Registers automatically update themselves with new info and photos.

_'__**Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy:**_  
_Male, June 5th 1980, 13:13._  
_Attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
_Sorted into the Slytherin House._  
_Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation._  
_This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. _  
**_Mariposa Narcissa Druella Malfoy:_**  
_Female, June 5th 1980, 13:15._  
_Attending Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons._  
_Sorted into the Papillonlisse House._  
_Papillonlisse is the Ravenclaw of Beauxbâtons. Papillonlisse is well known for kindness, artistic ability, maturity, and idealisticness. The house colour is purple and the house is symbolised by a butterfly alighting on a leaf. Students that are sorted into this house are naturally gifted in the arts, they are thoughtful of all others around them as well as kind and gentle. Some students of this house have a tendency to have a fluttery personality and are very social people. Those sorted into this house have a tendency to be quite spur of the moment and unpredictable people. Students selected in this house are prized for their sophistication and surprising maturity at all ages, they prize beauty of the mind and beauty of appearance above many other characteristics and are always striving to improve aesthetic qualities of life. Students of Papillonlisse are often daydreamers, hopeless romantics, those that want to change the world with their idealism and undying love. They often fail to see things for what there are as they are not the most analytical of all people. Those sorted into this house value the humanist approach through to the world, they don't learn to gather knowledge but learn to become a better person. They are introverts focused on their own internal state. Papillonlisse students are often very emotional, bring strong feelings and strong dedication into their work.'_

Harry frowned at the 4 pictures, two of both. The first ones were at their admittance to a Magical School, and the second ones were their current appearances. Mariposa had long, slightly wavy hair, and silver eyes just like her brother. The only difference was that she seemed to smile. Harry quickly closed the register, trying to let it sink in. He was sure. He was going to infiltrate. Infiltrate in Malfoy's life. Learn everything there is to learn.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Harry was thankful for the holidays. It provided him with enough time to actually get to know Malfoy, in secret, though. Harry couldn't deny his little way-out-of-hand crush on the blonde. It's hard not to be captivated by his beauty.

He met up with Catalina early in the morning, and she provided him with a couple of vials of Polyjuice to keep him stocked for the day. He made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons, but was surprised when he got pulled into a deserted corridor. "What -"

"Where were you last night." One heck of an familiar, angry blonde asked. "You promised to help me, damn it! I can never trust you, can I?! Stealing my boyfriend, stealing my money, stealing my diary, stealing my condoms, stealing my family heirlooms... Must I go on?"

"Um. No." Harry replied awkwardly. "Good. Now come with me." The Slytherin said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along to a path in the Dungeons even unknown to the Marauders' Map.

_"Luxuria Sanctimonia."_ The blonde hissed. In Parseltongue. Harry's eyes widened slightly before it clicked in his mind. Oh. Yeah. Heir of Slytherin and stuff.

A hidden pathway revealed itself. They walked down the silver-floored hall, and approached a huge black door decorated with silver snakes with Emeralds as eyes.

Draco rearranged the snakes in different positions, and hissed, _"Open."_ The door opened slowly with a heavy, metallic sound.

Harry looked around the room in awe. Draco had already approached a desk in the study, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I have completed the last poem. It's called 'A Moment'." The blonde said, blushing slightly. "I'll be sending it with a bouquet of roses today. You think that's cliché?"

Truth to be told, Harry did not think so. "It's not. It's bloody romantic."

"Okay... Thanks... Wish me luck." The Slytherin whispered, and put the piece of parchment in an envelope, and attached it to the huge bouquet on the kitchen table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!" The blonde sneered. Harry was taken aback, but did so anyway, sighing deeply.

* * *

That Evening, Harry was sitting in the common room when Seamus called down. "Oi, Harry! Someone's owl delivered something for you!"

Harry sighed. Another random girl's panties, no doubt. But when he reached the dorms, he gasped. It was the bouquet of roses. He had been receiving mystery poems for the last few weeks, but that afternoon it hadn't clicked that Malfoy was talking about him!

He opened the envelope with shaking hands.

_'A Moment._

_As the long days pass_  
_While the pale moonlight lasts_  
_Not a moment goes by I'm without you._

_For you're in my heart_  
_Even when we're apart_  
_Not a moment I doubt that I love you._

_As the Angels sing_  
_And the Demons sin_  
_Not a moment I wouldn't do both for you._

_When my secret is told_  
_This story will unfold_  
_Just a moment and you'll know I fell for you._

_This may come unexpected but I love you._  
_I hope you'll accept that._  
_Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.'_

The Raven smiled. Tomorrow, he would ravish the pretty, romantic blonde.

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique:** A Moment is a part of a poem my boyfriend wrote for me to ask me out on Valentine's Day. You're **not** allowed to use it. Anyways, did you enjoy the story? It took me weeks to write and fix up! Review please? Suggestions? A sequel perhaps?


End file.
